


loving yoo

by foryoo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, lapslock, merry christmas onces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryoo/pseuds/foryoo
Summary: a series of drabbles with all jeongyeon ships.





	1. bus rides

**Author's Note:**

> let the countdown to christmas begin!
> 
> pairing: jeongtzu  
> words: 546  
> tags: fluff, humor (?)

if there’s anyone who hates the bus more than tzuyu, it’s jeongyeon. she says it’s always too crowded — and in her defense, it _really_ is. there are few times where it’s pleasantly empty, but this is not one of them. so lucky for tzuyu, they are both huddled in a little spot.  
  
and jeongyeon is all she can see.  
  
literally.  
  
she’s practically cornering her, a hand holding onto the rail above her head. it was fine at first, but as more passengers came on the bus, jeongyeon would reluctantly scoot a little closer. now, the proximity between the two is almost nonexistent. Tzuyu’s eyes dart around and discomfort grows — she has no idea where to look because it’s all jeongyeon. her arm eventually grows tired and fingers let go of the rail.  
  
“what if you trip?”  
  
“then i’ll either hit you or the wall.” tzuyu respond with a shrug, gaze finally settling onto jeongyeon’s face. if anything, there’s a tinge of relief found in this situation — no worries about falling into a stranger or accidentally slamming a sitting passenger in the head with her backpack.  
  
but jeongyeon, on the other hand, is incredibly uncomfortable. it’s not like she’s never been this close to tzuyu before —she remembers the late-night study sessions where they would sit next to each other and there would be a sudden weight on her side whenever tzuyu knocked out. the blonde girl almost laughs until she realizes that tzuyu is staring at her with such intensity she wants to disappear.  
  
“—what?”  
  
“what?”  
  
tzuyu’s features relax and brows raise at the sudden panic; jeongyeon stares up at her with worry practically written on her forehead.  
  
“why are you staring at me like that?”  
  
“because you’re the view.”  
  
jeongyeon chokes at the reply; she coughs into her arm and she knows others are staring, but the strange glances are dismissed. the blonde refuses to look at her because she can’t understand how tzuyu could say something so casually. but tzuyu doesn’t even realize what it meant, only staring at jeongyeon with wariness before it hits.  
  
“wait — no, no.” tzuyu quickly blurt out, “i was being literal.”  
  
jeongyeon recovers instantly when the mistake is corrected — and if tzuyu is seeing right, there might have been a hint of disappointment on her visage. the small moment of embarrassment does nothing to help put her heart at ease. tzuyu knows she’s freaking out — because, well, jeongyeon is _not_ hard to read.  
  
“you scared, jeongyeon? you’re the one cornering me.”  
  
jeongyeon should have just walked.   
  
but before she can respond, a hearty laugh rings in the air and tzuyu pats her shoulder, smug expression turning into one of joy. it’s just that brief moment that makes jeongyeon feel better; there’s something in hearing tzuyu’s laughter that makes all the nerves go away in each and every situation. tension leaves the blonde’s body before lips curl into a soft smile, though the red hue has yet to leave her face.  
  
“i’m just messing with you.” tzuyu explains, fingers pinching her cheek despite jeongyeon’s weird noise of protest. “i would never be mean to my gentle baby.”  
  
“first of all, I’m older than you. second, you are _always_ mean to me.”  
  
a harder pinch comes, followed by an instant apology.


	2. blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: jeongchaeng  
> words: 568  
> tags: fluff

jeongyeon has a tendency to make fun of chaeyoung for her timidness. sure, they’ve been going out for a couple of months now, but chaeyoung has hardly gotten accustomed to the affectionate gestures — holding hands is enough for a faint hue of pink to adorn her cheeks. and kisses? chaeyoung wants to throw herself off the face of the earth every time jeongyeon kisses her. jeongyeon finds it entertaining — amusing enough for her to kiss chaeyoung almost every time they’re around a large group of people.

fingers gently intertwine with her as chaeyoung feels her cheeks heat up, cautiously tossing a look towards jeongyeon.

  
jeongyeon takes no notice, stare remaining forward as she gently squeezes chaeyoung’s hand. silence lingers within the tranquil ambiance as she occasionally glances in chaeyoung’s direction, contentment upon her sharp features at her girlfriend’s relaxed expression. it’s the usual routine for jeongyeon to walk her home — there are days where chaeyoung talks the whole time, but there are also days where they walk in complete silence, keeping the many thoughts in her head to herself.

it doesn’t matter which day it is — whether or not there is conversation, being in each other’s presence is enough.

gait halting in front of chaeyoung’s house, she turns in front of the other and offer a meek smile in appreciation of her kindness.

“thank you.”

faint happiness surfaces in brown hues as a nod of acknowledgment to her words is given. grasp on chaeyoung’s hand tightening, jeongyeon leans down to press lips against her head.

“ —yeah, you’re welcome.”

although this is typically where they separate for the day, the blonde feels the desire to stay with her, unable to let go of chaeyoung despite her subtle efforts to pull her hand away. after a few moments of this small struggle, curious eyes look up at jeongyeon, noting how she absolutely refuses to meet chaeyoung’s gaze.

“jeongyeon?”

clearing her throat loudly, a hand runs through blonde locks as she says nothing in response. the reaction is enough for a smile to appear on chaeyoung’s lips as her head tilts in realization of her thoughts. other hand clutching onto jeongyeon’s shirt, chaeyoung disregards the embarrassment that will likely be felt within the next few minutes. on her tiptoes, she struggles to match jeongyeon’s height — or at least, get close to her height before chaeyoung gently presses a kiss against her lips.

surprise decorates jeongyeon’s features at once, but soon after, she busts out laughing.

why?

chaeyoung is not really sure.

“wha— why are you laughing?”

the clueless tone in her voice only pushes jeongyeon further as she shakes her head, far too amused to talk at the moment.

“because you’re so short — you barely managed to give me a kiss.”

gaping in shock at her words, chaeyoung hits her chest lightly, lips forming a pout.

“yeah, well you normally lean down whenever we kiss! it’s not like i meant to date a giant.”

the rare grin still appearing, jeongyeon ruffles her hair.

“you’re blushing.”

rolling her eyes, a sigh is brought forth from chaeyoung’s mouth as hands cover her face, feeling the heat radiate off her cheeks.

“you’re terrible, jeongyeon.”

jeongyeon’s hands gently grip her wrists and uncovers her features, the blonde’s expression softening at chaeyoung’s shy behavior. kissing the tip of her nose softly, jeongyeon’s grin only grows wider as arms wrap around her girlfriend’s frame.

“i know.”


	3. midnight blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: dajeong  
> words: 654  
> tags: fluff

fingers gently run through bright blue tresses, brows creased at the occasional tangle of hair dahyun attempts to fix. a smile falls upon roseate lips as she bites back a chuckle, recalling how jeongyeon always complained whenever dahyun nagged her about taking care of her hair.  
  
the figure before her is nearly on the edge of sleep, despite jeongyeon’s efforts to remain awake and spend time with dahyun. no matter how much dahyun told her to rest, she insisted she was fine, though the numerous amounts of yawns heard said otherwise.   
  
"i'm not tired." the grumble causes a halt in her actions before she shakes her head warily, ignoring jeongyeon’s constant protests.  
  
"whatever you say." dahyun replies in a quiet tone, fingers continuing to brush through locks of hair in a comforting manner.  
  
jeongyeon only lets out a small grunt of irritation, though dahyun chooses to ignore it. there's no point in bantering at such a late hour — she has been trying to get jeongyeon to fall asleep for the past thirty minutes.  the last thing dahyun wanted was to get her worked up — neither of them would get any rest.   
  
jeongyeon allows her body to relax as dahyun massages her scalp, a long sigh brought forth from the ghoul as she feels the tension dissolving. she won't ever say it, but dahyun’s touch is undoubtedly one of the most soothing things she's ever experienced. too exhausted to continue the battle against sleep, it's not long until dahyun hears her breathing pattern change, indicating that she's finally surrendered.  
  
slowly retracting her hand, cautious movements are taken as dahyun crawl to the edge of the bed, discomfort felt from the cold room. tossing a glance back towards jeongyeon, she remains thankful that she's still asleep. wobbling slightly on the bed as she gets on her knees, brows knit as lips purse tightly, gaze set on the fan.   
  
dahyun’s been wanting to turn it off, but she didn't dare leave the other for a moment. jeongyeon would complain to no end, so dahyun just endured it.  
  
the fan's chain isn't that far — it's within reaching distance.  
  
dahyun thinks.  
  
concentrating hard, she leans towards the chain with her hand stretched out —silently hoping that her actions won't wake the other up.  
  
nearly there — just a bit more.  
  
_thud._  
  
and then she realizes that this was a mistake. she meets the floor in a rather ungraceful manner, wincing at the impact. expression holding annoyance, she scolds herself for underestimating the distance.  
  
"what the hell?"  
  
sleepy voice laced with irritation, she hears the faint squeaking of springs as she sits up on the floor, letting out a quiet groan. jeongyeon is kneeling on the bed, looking down at her with what she could describe as the most judgmental look she has received in her life.  
  
"i was trying to turn the fan off."  
  
scratch that — _this_  is the most judgmental look she has gotten.   
  
"you must be stupid as shit if you fall off a bed trying to turn that off." she scoffs, though hazel eyes scan dahyun’s body to check for any sign of injury. "hurry up and get back to bed."  
  
and with that, she flops right back onto the mattress.  
  
coming to a stand, dahyun pulls the chain with ease as the fan slowly comes to a stop. climbing back into bed, dahyun lies next to her as jeongyeon gazes at her intently, eyes shifting between dahyun’s face and the hand that reaches out to her.   
  
fingers brush against jeongyeon’s face for a second before dahyun quickly grabs part of her hair, tugging just enough to bring a small amount of pain.  
  
"asshole."  
  
the scowl forms immediately as jeongyeon swats away dahyun’s hand.  
  
"don't touch my hair."  
  
the statement makes dahyun roll your eyes as an arm is thrown over her waist, jeongyeon’s eyes shutting as she huffs in vexation.  
  
"oh,  _now_   you care about your hair."


	4. 2 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: jeongmi  
> words: 1004  
> tags: comfort

people are most vulnerable under the stars.  
their soft-spoken wonder at the vastness of the universe, a spiraling descent into love.

* * *

  
“life is kind of heavy, isn’t it?”  
  
jeongyeon’s fingertips dance along the sand and she pauses once she hears mina.  
  
“are these your two a.m. thoughts?”  
  
“yup. want to hear more?”  
  
jeongyeon’s lips form a gentle smile that lets mina know she’s more than willing to listen. the gentle ocean waves reach the shore and retreat in a constant cycle; mina’s eyes never lose the movements and the faint moonlight that illuminates the beach makes everything in this very moment surreal.   
  
and it feels foreign. to be able to feel so happy with everything, even when there’s pressure and stress pushed to the back of her mind. to be able to feel free, even when the chains of life wrap around her and slowly tighten.  
  
a part of mina doesn’t want to continue because she’s afraid of ruining it.  
  
“tell me.”  
  
when jeongyeon speaks, her voice reminds mina of a sanctuary. a place that’s always there to welcome her with open arms. jeongyeon’s words are soft spoken, drowned out by the water that barely hits her feet. she can never really tell what goes on in mina’s mind, but she always knows that there’s something. something that keeps mina up in the late hours, something that makes mina wonder why the stars shine, or why people make wishes when they see them even though they know they are dead.  
  
_why do people place hope in something that is no longer alive?_  
  
because no one really understands how life is or how the world works; everyone is told to live and do whatever makes them happy, but is it really that simple?  
  
“when we’re first born, everything’s fine. the world is new in your eyes and everything is magical; the problem you have is losing that one toy that you’ve had since you were what, a week old? and you’re afraid of leaving for your first day of school because you don’t know who these kids are or how to talk to them — maybe another kid sticks their tongue out at you and it’s annoying. maybe they pull your hair and you go home, upset for hours because all the little things are a huge deal to the young ones.”  
  
“we aren’t that old.” jeongyeon points out, the entertained expression never faltering for one second despite mina’s endless thoughts.  
  
“we aren’t,” she agree, “but it feels like we are. we grow up and realize that life isn’t that simple. it isn’t learning how to color within the lines or learning the time tables. we’re stuck between adolescence and adulthood and everyone’s trying to figure out what’s going on because no one ever really knows. no one knows and it’s a step by step, day by day process because the truth is that we’re all scared and unsure. and even if we know or have a feeling we might know, there’s always the thought that things might screw up.”  
  
mina doesn’t even know where she’s going with this.  
  
“there’s always that chance.” jeongyeon responds. “there’s always a chance that something could go wrong and sometimes that happens. but that’s okay, isn’t it? life isn’t about getting it right the first time; there’s always room for mistakes. even when things are scary or risky, we all have to push ourselves. and no matter what happens, the important thing is that you tried.”  
  
mina sat in silence.  
  
she has heard those words a thousand times and they never lose their meaning, but sometimes, it’s so damn hard to remember. because fear is the greatest enemy of all and it restrains her. because growing means learning. and it means messing up. it means failing.  
  
“fall seven times, stand up eight.”  
  
the words are mumbled but jeongyeon hears them loud and clear. mina scoops up the sand and watch it slip between her fingers, oblivious to jeonggyeon’s stare. it isn’t a concerned one nor a content one — it’s more of a curious, nostalgic look.  
  
jeongyeon doesn’t say a word. she just hums in response.  
  
but that’s enough for mina.  
  
“how long?”  
  
a puzzled look and the silent urge for mina to explain.  
  
“how long until this happens again? both of us sitting under the stars, staring out into the ocean when we should be studying or finishing that six-page paper. how long until we get another break from life?”  
  
and for once, jeongyeon can’t find the right answer. she sighs and stares at the sky because mina’s musings hit too close to home — not just for her, but for too many people. but life is not about finding the worst in things — so she won’t.  
  
“i don’t know. but let’s enjoy the one we have now, okay?”  
  
jeongyeon gives that smile — that certain one whenever someone’s fallen again and all she has to do is pick them up and dust them off. when she looks away, mina doesn’t.  
  
and the waves are louder now, though they’re as calm as her heartbeat. the moonlight envelops her face and mina wonders how she seems so free, so uncaring — yet so concerned for everyone but still positive. because jeongyeon knows the burdens of life, but she does not let them take her down.  
  
because she realizes that life is a maze and it’s alright to get lost. because in the end, everyone finds their way.  
  
“are you happy, jeong?”  
  
she doesn’t reply immediately, but the answer comes to mind right away.  
  
she writes a list of all the important things in her life in the sand. the things she’ll forever cherish. the things she hopes to never let go of or forget when she’s fifty years older and returning to this special place.   
  
her smile widens when she reads it. and she watches the waves rush towards it — and a part of her is scared that it’ll wash away, but it doesn’t. it approaches quickly, but it never dares touch.  
  
“i’m happy.”


	5. stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: jeonghyo  
> words: 800  
> tags: comfort

jeongyeon has been distant lately. her behavior has been rather off — regardless of jihyo’s presence, it seems as if apathy has latched onto her entirely. short replies are given, few words said.  
  
jihyo is not sure if she has done something wrong.  
  
jeongyeon certainly doesn’t talk about her problems — not even with those who she cares deeply for. jihyo has talked to nayeon about the issue, but even the oldest does not have the slightest clue about what’s going on. jeongyeon said that her dancing has been a bit off, but otherwise, she seems fine.  
  
concern visible upon features, jihyo’s eyes glance at the clock before she rises from her seat. although they still continue to spend time together, it feels as if jihyo is alone. jeongyeon makes little effort to interact with her; it feels like she is not even  _there_  anymore. the desire to speak up about the lingering issue overwhelms jihyo, but now is not the right time. they’ve got dance practice in half an hour — surely that isn’t enough time to resolve whatever is going on.  
  
“jeongyeon,” she gently calls, the faint sound of her voice capturing jeongyeon’s attention. gesturing her over, it’s not long before jeongyeon is in front of her, dark brow raised in a questioning manner.  
  
“we need to go to practice now,” jihyo begins explaining, hands softly placed on jeongyeon’s shoulders as she continues speaking, “but if you need anything, just —”  
  
her voice dies out at the sudden tension that forms in the blonde’s shoulder. but why just that shoulder? and when did she ever get tense from her touch?  
  
gaze no longer focused on the other, brows narrow as jihyo cautiously presses against her skin once more, only looking up at jeongyeon to study her reaction. jaw tightening, lips form a frown, though the blonde says nothing in response as jihyo prod at taut muscles. knowing the pain that this causes, actions come to a halt, arms by her side once again.  
  
“what happened?”  
  
“nothing.” jeongyeon snaps, harsh tone unexpected. guilt seeps in as she notices the hurt look that only makes the worry more prominent on jihyo’s visage. even so, she refuses to back down. this injury is too troublesome for others to be concerned about.  
  
_stubborn._  
  
recovering from the unfamiliar attitude received, irritation is felt at jeongyeon’s refusal to answer. hazel eyes staring hard into hers, the determination to find out the truth does not falter as jihyo matches her stare.  
  
“is this why you’ve been acting like this? acting like your friends don’t exist? blocking everyone out because you’re in pain? because you don’t want to tell anyone that you’re hurt?”  
  
“i’m  _fine_.”  
  
shaking her head, it takes a moment before jihyo can hold back her annoyance at the other’s behavior.   
  
“are you really, now? then take off your shirt.”  
  
damn. jeongyeon really wished jihyo had said that in a different situation.  
  
admitting defeat, a sigh comes forth from her lips as she takes off the piece of attire with ease. afraid of jihyo’s reaction, she looks elsewhere, attempting to remain oblivious to jihyo’s worry. her shoulder has visible bruises and swelling; the sight causes jihyo to grimace. hesitantly, fingers gently rest on the injury, retracting immediately as a hiss of pain escapes her.  
  
“why didn’t you tell anyone, jeongyeon?”  
  
the words come out in a whisper, all feelings of anger completely dissolving as a hand cups her cheek, forcing jeongyeon to look at her. the blonde’s countenance holds remorse and frustration as she says nothing in response, only resting her head in the crook of jiihyo’s neck. a step taken forward, the distance between their bodies is closed as jeongyeon hugs her.  
  
“i’m sorry,” she murmurs, “i just — i don’t know what i’m going to do now. i didn’t want to worry you or nayeon, and now i can’t even dance properly.”  
  
returning the embrace, silence ensues before jihyo can manage to get a word out. letting go of jeongyeon, a weak smile is offered in attempt to provide solace.  
  
“let’s go to the doctor. you need to get that looked at.”  
  
free from her grasp, reluctance appears on jeongyeon’s face at the sentence. eyes checking the time, she shakes her head in disagreement.  
  
“we’ll be late for the practice.”  
  
“don’t care,” jihyo says plainly, watching jeongyeon put her shirt back on, “i only care that you’re okay.”  
  
and just those words are enough for all her anxiety to melt away. inhaling deeply, jeongyeon can only nod in response as jihyo leans forward to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek, though she turns at the last moment to capture her lips. caught off guard, jihyo relaxes as the familiar warmth of jeongyeon’s hand around hers is felt as she breaks the contact.  
  
“thank you.”


	6. long for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: jeongsa/230s  
> words: 793  
> tags: comfort, long distance relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to post this yesterday because i was a bit occupied preparing for christmas so expect the next update tonight xx

it’s been six months since sana has last seen that familiar face — the one that makes lips curl into a smile, the one that she could catch a glimpse of and feel a sense of relief. they’ve parted ways; their universities are hours away from each other and she misses  _her_.  
  
no, it isn’t a desperate need for contact; it isn’t the urge to run her fingers through blonde locks and kiss her—  
  
it’s simply just the desire to see jeongyeon and know she’s alright.  
  
not often is it that sana speaks; school is taking a burden on her shoulders and there’s no time for intimate conversations. but it’s brief text messages that find their way to her heart and offer consolation; jeongyeon was always slow at responding in high school, always giving one worded messages. but now, she tries to give longer answers and takes less time to reply.  
  
it’s the subtle gestures that matter most.  
  
sana doesn’t ever question her about it; the other is sure she has taken note of the changes made, but neither of them will speak of it.  
  
loneliness lingers in the bare apartment; it’s not enough for sana to call home. the mattress creaks when weight is placed, her body seeking comfort as she lies down. the laptop is beside her, fingers gently opening the screen; eyes squint at the sudden brightness that fills the dimly lit room. the red numbers on the clock flash.  
  
just one more minute.  
  
her head rests against the pillow, digits on the touchpad — and there’s the pop up. the cursor hovers over the accept button for a moment; a faint feeling of anxiety settles in her stomach when she selects it.  
  
the camera light flickers on.  
  
“you’re sideways.”  
  
an airy laugh leaves sana’s lips and it’s been too long since jeongyeon has heard it. her features soften a significant amount and she smiles, but the other’s gaze drops down to prevent sana from seeing it.  
  
“sorry.” she replies, shifting so that she’s on her stomach, elbows propped up before the screen. “better?”  
  
“better.”  
  
her chin rests on her hand before she shoots jeongyeon a tired smile; it’s late, but this is the only chance she’ll get to see her.  
  
“hi, jeongie.”  
  
her name comes out in a breathy voice and jeongyeon freezes, brown eyes darting away from sana’s joyful countenance. uncertainty seeps in; she clears her throat and adjusts her glasses before muttering a quick greeting in return.  
  
jeongyeon misses her. she misses the way sana laughs, her scent — the list is endless. and she isn’t one to merely say such things so bluntly. affection is something she yearns for yet wants to push away; it’s too strange but she can't deny it.  
  
“i miss you. a lot.” sana says; that damn smile hasn’t faltered the slightest bit, jeongyeon notices. and she loves it but she hates how much she wants to see it in person.  
  
“yeah?”  
  
“yeah.”  
  
minds are jumbled; there’s so much that wants to be said, yet there is nothing needed to be spoken.  
  
this is enough.  
  
this soft ambiance, the quiet hum of the laptop — and her.  
  
this is all sana could ask for.  
  
few words are exchanged — fatigue takes over but she doesn’t want to end the night; she doesn’t have the heart to turn off the laptop and neither does jeongyeon. she knows sana is trying to hang on, failing to fight off sleep. persistent words are dismissed with ease; sana can speak to her a little longer —  
  
“i’m not going anywhere for a while. sleep.”  
  
sana finally listens — while she’s not in the best position, jeongyeon is relieved and another wave of tranquility floods through her. sana’s face first into the bed, but her girlfriend knows her sleeping habits and she’ll probably end up sprawled out all over the place.  
  
maybe jeongyeon should have told her to put the laptop on the bedside counter so she doesn’t end up knocking it off.  
  
_stupid_ , jeongyeon thinks — but a quiet chuckle is released and her lips curve into smile reserved only for sana. body going rigid, a breath is taken in before words gather in her mind.  
  
“goodnight,” jeongyeon mumbles, “i miss you, too.”  
  
sana never fell asleep, but she’s barely conscious. it’s enough for her to pick up on the soft-spoken confession; her fingers clutch onto the bedsheets in a harsh grasp as she forces yourself to remain strong and continue feigning slumber. the fabric underneath her begins to wetten by tears and jeongyeon swears she hears a sniffle — a bittersweet expression takes over and fists clench.  
  
"i love you."  
  
jeongyeon feels numb when she says it.  
  
"yeah?"  
  
a laugh nearly leaves her when the quiet, muffled response is heard and she answers.  
  
"yeah."


	7. forgetful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: jeongmo  
> words: 680  
> tags: humor (?)

“what does that say?”  
  
jeongyeon asks her.

  
“it's spelled this way, right?”  
  
this particular class affects their grade more than the others, so naturally, all efforts to focus are put forth. the faint conversations throughout the lecture hall doesn’t bother momo; the occasional flicker of the lights doesn’t bother her, but there is a certain someone who is bothering the  _hell_  out of her.  
  
it’s question after question. and it’s not even over the actual material.   
  
momo’s concentrated countenance becomes deadpan and she swears all tolerance in the world has been lost. her blank expression does not meet jeongyeon’s, however. jeongyeon is squinting at the powerpoint with such intensity and momo wonders if jeongyeon’s just imagining that nayeon is in front of her.  
  
“why are you looking at the screen like it’s the sun itself?”  
  
jeongyeon’s features soften at once and her eyes met momo’s; a brow quirks and her facial expression flat out says that she’s been caught — for what, momo has no idea.  
  
“i’m not.”  
  
jeongyeon breaks eye contact, gaze focusing on the front. she’s more relaxed now, but the squinting continues. the friend does everything to ignore momo’s endless staring because she knows she’ll figure it out soon enough. in fact, jeongyeon wonders how momo hasn’t yet. in all the years they’ve known each other, momo managed to learn how to read her easily.   
  
“you need glasses.”  
  
jeongyeon cringes.  
  
it makes sense now that momo thinks about it. it wouldn’t have been too obvious in a high school setting; students aren’t far from the front and the struggle to read the board wouldn’t have been much of a problem. but now that they’re in college, the rooms are much larger, and it certainly doesn’t help that they’re sitting in the far back. momo have noticed her squinting outside of class sometimes — but jeongyeon tends to glare a lot and momo has completely disregarded it to the point where the difference between glaring and squinting goes unnoticed.  
  
“i don't need them.”  
  
“you do.”

  
  
yes, jeongyeon does get glasses.  
  
no, she does not like them.  
  
the reason isn’t clear; she doesn’t specifically explain why, but the disgruntled expression says enough. despite the compliments she’s gotten throughout the day, the dislike for the accessory doesn’t go away. hell, she’s gotten more stares from strangers — it’s not unusual that lingering gazes land on her in the first place, so the glasses must be doing  _something_  to help her appearance.  
  
maybe it bothers her because it adds more to the cute girl crush look rather than the beautiful, intimidating stranger look.  
  
“you look fine.”  
  
“i know.”  
  
what a terrible liar.  
  
“then stop moping around, baby whale shark.”  
  
jeongyeon gives her the most unamused expression she has ever seen and momo can’t help but grin back.  
  
“i’ll drag you into the water.”  
  
“try.”  
  
she rolls her eyes and releases a sigh of defeat.  
  
jeongyeon doesn’t even know how to swim.

  
  
a day later and momo is back in class. she’s in a better mood; there should be no interruptions this time and maybe she will be able to finally keep up with the teacher’s lecture. a quick greeting is given when the seat next to her is occupied; too much effort is being put into skimming through yesterday’s notes for momo to even look at her. this has been the normal routine — jeongyeon knows momo always spends a few minutes before class reviewing and she keeps quiet to avoid distraction. momo became so focused she hardly acknowledges her surroundings — jeongyeon always wonders how she manages to even say hi to her when her mind is elsewhere.  
  
but when the lesson begins, it’s only two minutes in when it starts.  
  
“what’s that last word?”  
  
momo stops writing.   
  
oops. there’s the blank expression jeongyeon sees whenever momo has given up on everything.  
  
“jeongyeon, where are your glasses?”  
  
dark brown eyes refuse to look at momo. lips purse in a thin line.  
  
“i forgot.”  
  
a loud  _whack_  fills the silent room when momo hits her with her notebook.  
  
jeongyeon wears her glasses every day after that.


	8. beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: 2yeon (i love my parents)  
> words: 487  
> tags: fluff

「 you are my sun,  
my moon,  
    and all my stars. 」

* * *

 

  
it’s noon now. nayeon is still sleeping soundly, cradled in jeongyeon’s arms.   
  
jeongyeon doesn’t dare to move.  
  
there’s an uncomfortable sensation — one of tingling, but nonetheless, she endures. there had been plans this morning but considering how long it took nayeon to finally fall asleep last night, jeongyeon figured she needed the rest.  
  
but it’s getting a bit late; her limbs are beginning to ache and she’s getting fidgety. she needs to get up — and yet, she can't.  
  
fondness surfaces in brown hues as the other looks at her, lips curling into a smile at the sight. nayeon holds a peaceful countenance, deep in slumber despite the locks of hair that covers her face. gingerly, fingers move tresses away to further reveal the contentment that adorns nayeon’s features.  
  
 _you’re beautiful_ , jeongyeon thinks.  
  
“ —what?”  
  
and suddenly, the calm feeling jeongyeon had is replaced with panic. a hand nearly claps over her mouth, but she refrains from making an abrupt movement. the words slipped; she truly hadn’t meant to wake nayeon with them.  
  
sleep latches onto nayeon’s voice as she rubs her eyes, failing to stifle a yawn. her weary gaze focuses on jeongyeon’s apprehensive one, brows slowly raising when she lets out a nervous laugh.  
  
“i’m sorry,” she blurts out, “i didn’t mean to wake you — you can go back to sleep.”  
  
it is not irritation that appears, however, but intrigue. shifting slightly on the bed, the distance between them lessens when nayeon scoots closer. the blonde watches her actions with interest, though she is silently grateful when she feels the blood rushing through her arm again.  
  
“what did you say earlier?”  
  
jeongyeon was hoping nayeon was too disoriented to properly hear.  
  
a sheepish expression appears, eyes flickering about for a moment before focusing on nayeon. she wants to confess everything to her — how she loves nayeon’s smile, her laugh, the way her face lights up when she sees her —  
  
“you’re beautiful.”  
  
it’s all she can manage. despite the effort, the words dangerously balance on the tip of her tongue, refusing to spill. lips part as she tries to continue, but nayeon was greeted with silence. instead, a sigh comes out as she nuzzles into nayeon’s neck, smiling when laughter fills the serene ambiance.  
  
jeongyeon withdraws to look at her, an overwhelming sense of bliss washing over her. she wants to take in every detail of this moment; she never wants to forget.  
  
lips press a chaste kiss against jeongyeon’s cheek before a hand cups her face, a blithe smile forming when their eyes met.  
  
“thank you.”  
  
she’ll tell nayeon one day. soon, she hopes — because nayeon deserves to know. she deserves to know how much jeongyeon cherishes her, how much she cares for her and how much she loves her.  
  
but nayeon already knows, regardless of whether jeongyeon says it.

_I love you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas and a happy new year onces! let's continue to support our 9 amazing girls and give them all the love they deserve xx
> 
> also, let me know what jeongyeon ships you would like to see me write in the future x


End file.
